Angelus
by Chun-Yan Wang
Summary: Luciana Vargas, also known as "Sicily" is given the job to eliminate a certain man- or rather country I should say. Her target is a man named Alfred Jones, better known as his alias "America". But will she be able to accomplish her mission with two mysterious assassins of her rival targeting her? Or are they? What else would they want? A mafia fic.


I inhaled deeply at the scent of freshly-lit cigars and of Italian Wine, its scent leaving an everlasting impression within my field of memories. I looked to the back corner of the room; there stood my two brothers Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, those names I can never recognize. Even within the safest regions of our hideout I still referred to them through their alias names, "Italy" and "Romano". There were times that, because of this, I would forget they are my brothers rather than my comrades.

By looking at the two you wouldn't expect them to be the type to join an infamous mafia. My second-oldest brother, Feliciano, was skinny, despite his amount of intake of food. He had mahogany hair, and fair skin to complement his brown burnt-color eyes. His signature curl was located on the right side of his head while his face bore his usual care-free smile despite the setting and situation we were in now. Feliciano had never been a strict man, it was never in his nature to be, he tended to be rather sensitive and weak. Never strong. You could suppose he was the runt of our group of killers. The fact was, he never killed. Nor did he ever successfully complete the missions assigned to him. He really was the brother that I never tried nor cared to get along with. Even if you were to pass him a snide remark he would brush it off easily and act still as if he was still your friend. That trait in particular about him never ceases to annoy me. And because of his good-willed nature he would fall at the hands of his enemies easily, never putting up a fight or trying to make the effort to. He would fall onto his knees and beg his opponent for mercy. He was a coward.

My eldest brother was quite different than my other brother. Unlike Feliciano, Lovino would actually try to make the effort to seem tough. I tolerated him a little more than Feliciano in that respect. Lovino and Feliciano look similar, but that is to be expected of course, they are twins after all. Lovino has auburn hair, and like Feliciano has a curl too, the only difference is that it is on the left side of his head. And while Feliciano had fair skin Lovino had a slight tan to his and had green olive eyes instead of hazel like Feliciano did. Lovino also had a bit more muscle than Feliciano, however, considering the fact that Feliciano has little to none muscle that isn't saying much. Lovino is very short-tempered and has a low tolerance, he curses so much that one could say it's a second language to him, which it is. While he does show a little more stubbornness to surrendering to his opponents he still lacks the physical strength and the cunning mind of a mafia member. And his hard-headedness and aggression leads him to his downfall when in a battle. He was a fool.

Nothing they did in particular lead me to these conclusions about them, in fact, there was a point in my life where they were the most important people to me. However, it all changed once we got involved in the mafia. I soon learned that the only person you can ever afford to look out for was yourself. You had to shut away your feelings and hold no attachments. For I had learned a long time ago that attachments lead to suffering in the end, and it left you vulnerable and open for enemies to strike you. For that is the way of the mafia,_ "get them out when down"_ was the saying as it goes.

As I pondered more on this I felt a hand snake around my waist and pull me close against them. My gaze turned to the owner of the hand on my waist who I had no later learned it to be Spain's, my partner on dispatch missions. Spain was a very handsome, well-built man. He had brown curly hair and had deep green eyes, similar to Lovino's, and had nice tan skin. He had the face and look that could make women melt into his embrace, which he used to his advantage during missions that required retrieving information. Outside missions he was quite the charming guy, however when he was on a mission he became a ruthless cold killer, a formidable partner and comrade in my eyes. However, no matter how many skills he possesses he can forget about looking for a relationship with me, whether sexual or emotional I will partake in neither with him. Spain, being the attractive man he was, became a bit of a player when it came to women and the means of physical pleasure, gaining him lots of lovers. Many of my female comrades, in particular, have had at least one night of sexual intercourse with him, much to my chagrin and disgust. It's not very pleasant to watch your fellow female comrades mind-rape your partner, especially when you're trying to engage in a conversation with him about your upcoming mission, not like he minds the lustful stares and looks though.

"Spain"

"Si mi Corazon?" He gave me a look that would've been sexy and highly seductive in other girls' eyes but to me it just looked disgusting and crude on him.

"Hand. Off. Waist. Now." I gave him my most intimidating look, which seemed to have no effect on him at all; and, for the most part, seemed to make him want to tighten his hold on my waist more. He then leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear harshly.

"Come on Sicily, all that tension and stress from missions. Don't you want me to help you relieve it and make you feel good?" I could feel his smirk against my ear as I narrowed my eyes in utter disgust. I then began to push his hand away from my waist as I separated myself a fair distance away from the Hispanic man.

"I don't want anything from you Spain but your cooperation in missions. And besides that then I have nothing left to require of you." I threw a quick glare at him as I turned on my heel and exited the room haughtily, but as I exited the room I quickly glanced back at my two brothers, only to find that they met my stare. Guessing they saw the whole scene between me and Spain I gave them a glare as well and then continued my way out of the base hideout.

'The boss assigned me a new target but I wonder why Spain wasn't assigned to assist me. But from the looks of it I'm going to have to investigate this person on the contact list to get more information about my target.'

I quickly glanced down again at the document I held in my hands, skimming over the information and the list of suspicious contacts connected to my target:

Target: America (Alias)

Gender: Male

Age: [Unknown]

Member Code: [Unknown]

Affiliations: [Unknown]

List of Recorded Connections/Contacts:

Matthew Williams

'Before I can hit my target I guess I have to go to this Matthew-guy first. No matter what I mustn't keep my guard down. Though for some reason the name Alfred sounds familiar… No matter though, he's my target and I'll stop at nothing to hunt you down Alfred Jones.' I smirked as I slipped into my car and plugged in the coordinates for my desired location.

**To Be Continued…**

Hey my fellow readers! I have a small favor to ask of you. If you guys can I'd love it if you guys could post a comment for this story giving me a list of your favorite couples in Hetalia. Truth be told I don't actually have any particular couples in mind for this story. Obviously though my OC character, Sicily, is going to ultimately end up with one of the characters. However, I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide which Hetalia guy you want her to end up with and what other couples you want there to be. Whether is yaoi, yuri, or the basic heterosexual couples I won't mind pairing any for you guys. Just send me your preferences of couples and may the most popular couples suggested win!


End file.
